


Yey, they fuck. (Title in work, ok?)

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Bath Sex, I’m tiiiiired, M/M, Possessive Sinbad, Unfinished sex??, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sinbad finds Ja’far being pinned up against a wall by a guard.He chooses to watch and approach him after their done.And then f*ck him. But that’s what we like, am I right?(Little bit of sex in the beginning, little bit of sex in the end.)





	Yey, they fuck. (Title in work, ok?)

“You like that?” The man bit into Ja’far’s shoulder.

“Ye-Yes, Ah!”

He sucked in a harsh breath through his nose. Sighing in bliss as the older guard slammed into him, his breath ragged as he bit down again

He led one hand up to his mouth, kissing and sucking on the fingers before letting it rest on his neck.

———————

Sinbad had finished up his work that Ja’far had been nagging him about for the whole day.

Loving the feeling of cold night air sleeping into his heavy, draped clothing.

Walking to his bedroom he heard someone say, “You like that?” He heard the noise of hips slapping together. He was gonna leave the couple alone when he heard a voice reply “Ye-Yes!” Followed by a moan.  
And that voice was someone he knew way to well.

He peaked the corner seeing Ja’far and one of the guards pinning him up the wall.

Ja’far was blushing head to toe. keffiyeh on the floor. His robe hiked up to reveal beautiful, scarred legs.

“You’re-“ the guard sucked in a harsh breath. “such a whore.”  
He began squeezing on the pale throat. Loving the scene of the advisor spasming around his cock, all flushed and a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

“Now when I think about it, King Sinbad does this to you all the time, no? It must be the reason you take my cock so well.” He laughed, kissing the pale man. He moved his hand to Ja’far’s soft thigh.

Feeling the warmth pool in his stomach he let his head roll back to the wall, trying to cover his mouth with his hands as he came.

The guard grunted as his hips snapped up into the tight warmth. Spilling his seed in Ja’far.

He pulled out, leaving Ja’far on the ground as he walked away. Ja’far didn’t like him staying long anyway.

———————

Sinbad watched the guy leave. Letting his advisor curl into a ball on the floor.

“Ja’far?” His words were nothing more than a shaky whisper.

He stared in disbelief at his king, that was slowly making his way to him, dirty and messed up laying on the floor.

Ja’far felt his cheeks heating up from the pure shame of being found by Sin, of all people. He felt the warm liquid dripping down his leg.

“Sin?” His voice cracked.

He only stood there for a minute or so before picking up Ja’far bridalstyle from the floor and carrying him to the baths.

———————

Ripping of his clothes and shoving him into the water Sinbad followed quickly.

Relaxing as the water soaked them both he finally asked.

“What was that?” Sinbad sighed.

“Well...” he stayed silent, looking down.

Sinbad grabbed his shoulders and kissing him square on the lips.

“No one other than me is allowed to do that, understood?” His voice a soft murmur in Ja’far’s ear.

The blush that spread across Ja’far’s face mixed in with his freckles. “Oka-“ Sinbad tackled him before finishing. Grabbing his hips guiding himself between Ja’far’s legs.

“It was okay, right?” He bit the freckled shoulder, pushing past the ring of muscle. He began to pick up a pace, going faster, Harder, all while Ja’far was scratching at his back, moaning softly near his ear.

_“Just me alright?”_


End file.
